My name is Webbigail Vanderquack
by dah884
Summary: And you killed my mother prepare to die!


"And you killed my mother prepare to die!" Flipping the card was a date and time. He looked at the words on the card again and scuffed.

A S.H.U.S.H. agent, no a junior S.H.U.S.H. had dared send him a challenge note. Him, Steelbeak, the top agent of F.O.W.L. who ate seasoned agents for breakfast.(once literally)

A smirk befell his beak. "_Well, if she wants to die, who am I to deny her. Besides, 22 and Scrooge try to avenge her I can prove to those old bats at the top that I can do anything."_

* * *

The day of the confrontation arrived and Steelbeak sat in the monitor room of the building he received the note. He was curious how stupid this young duckling would be so he set a series of death traps along the straight and narrow to him. But, figuring no one was dumb enough to go the straight path, except maybe that idiot Darkwing, he set the alternates to collapse or otherwise lead into said death traps. So all he had to do is sit back and wait and watch.

His first surprise happened on the second their game was to begin. One moment the front entrance was empty the next she was standing perfectly attention outside the front doors.

"My name is Webbigail Vanderquack, and you killed my mother prepare to die!" she said taking a bow as if accepting a formal challenge at a dojo. Upon rising, she whined back and punch the two inch reinforced steel doors.

Steelbeak's jaw dropped as instead of a broken hand and cries of pain, the doors blasted open as if hit with a wrecking ball. To add insult to injury, the young girl daintily lifted her hand and blew imaginary dust off unscaved knuckles.

His smug smile returned as young Webbigail enter the first room. "Let's see you shrug this off," he said to himself as he pushed a button. The floor fell out from beneath her and she fell into a pit of poison tipped spikes. It was a classic and he was a sucker for cliches.

His face fell as she landed with catlike grace on the very tip of one of the spikes. Instead of her webbed foot being impaled she merely stood there in a crane stance. Then she moved, jumping, flipping, and cartwheel at leisurely pace from spike to the next. When she arrived at the drop of the opposing wall she simply walked horizontally up it. All 20 feet of it.

Upon reaching the other side she tapped a knuckle against the sealed door. A moment later the thick door tipped out of it's frame and landed with a reverberating thud. Looking back at the camera in the room she said. "My name is Webbigail Vanderquack, and you killed my mother prepare to die!"

Steelbeak gulped, as an icy chill ran down his spine.

* * *

He had gotten desperate. He'd thrown everything at her, at this monster, this monster that had come for him.

She had swam through the acid, coming out dry and unscaved. "My name is Webbigail Vanderquack, and you killed my mother prepare to die!"

She had strolled through the flamethrowers, without a burn or even breaking a sweat. "My name is Webbigail Vanderquack, and you killed my mother prepare to die!"

The hydraulic presses flattened the room, and she remained standing tall. "My name is Webbigail Vanderquack, and you killed my mother prepare to die!"

She caught the saw blades and the arrows and the bullets all without a scratch. "My name is Webbigail Vanderquack, and you killed my mother prepare to die!"

The room flooded in seconds, and she walked across the floor up the door in that same scary way she seemed to break steel. As the water flooded the next room she was unmoving. "My name is Webbigail Vanderquack, and you killed my mother prepare to die!"

For a second he thought the explosions had finish her. She was unflinching, he was unnerved. "My name is Webbigail Vanderquack, and you killed my mother prepare to die!"

* * *

Then she was at his door. He was trapped, the only ways out were through her or through his own death traps. He seriously considered the traps…

But the choice was taking out of his hands. "You know, these traps were pretty good but they lacked the finesse and flair of the originals." She stated in a analytical tone.

He screamed and jumped while turning around to stare at the horror that appeared behind him. He glanced at the screen she had been on moments before only to find it empty and his nightmare still before him.

Then she utter the words that would haunt him until his dying day. "My name is Webbigail Vanderquack, and you killed my mother prepare to die!"

* * *

Scrooge was not happy, he and Bleakley had been called to the super top secret mental prison of S.H.U.S.H.. The one every career supervillain and a select few F.O.W.L. agents. All of which have at one time or another escaped.

"So why are we here?" Asked 22, as Scrooge just scowled.

"Because, less than 24 hours ago F.O.W.L.'s top agent was deposited on our doorstep."

Scrooge's scowl deepened. "So, why call us?" 22 asked more pointedly.

"Well, there's a complication, that implies that you or more accurately someone you know is involved," the doctor said a little nervously.

"What kind of complication?" Scrooge demanded, and this time 22 scowled.

"Well… you, see…" he gulped and opened a viewport in the door.

There was Steelbeak sitting on a mattress in a padded run wearing a straight-jacket, rocking back and forth. "Hi I'm Webby. Hi I'm Webby. Hi I'm Webby."

Scrooge put his face in his hands, Mrs. Beakley smirked slightly. "_That's my girl."_

* * *

Webby turned to Lena hugging her. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime Pink, anytime."

"So, what movie our we going to watch next?" As they laughed a cold chill ran down an evil doers spine.

* * *

A.n. I blame this entire mess on soulfulsins 'Sunday Bloody Sunday'

A.n. anyone else think Marshal from 'How I Met Your Mother' is wrong. That Inigo wasn't actually patronizing Fezzik but giving positive feedback after Vizzini had been berating them for the first half of the movie.


End file.
